Forbidden Love
by lil-devil-mya
Summary: Lacus get Athrun and Cagalli to go on a date things get hot and steamy. A month later Cagalli finds out she has a little problem, she goes to see Athrun only to find him in bed with another girl! Sad,hurt and lonely Cagalli runs away.Read to find out more
1. Prologue

**Unending Love**

_Summary: _Lacus sets Athrun and Cagalli to go on a date. Cagalli then finds out she has a little problem after a hot and steamy night at Athrun's house. She goes to see Athrun to find him with anther girl! Sad, hurt and lonely Cagalli runs away. Now 16 years later she returns to New York City but she's not alone. With her is a 15 year-old girl with blue hair and emerald eyes. Who is this young girl and what relationship does she have to Athrun? Read to find out. R&R. Rated M for language, violence and lemon scenes.

Main Character Bio's:

Cagalli Yamato:  
Age- 16  
Family- Kira Yamato (Older Brother)  
- Mother and Father dead  
Hair-Blonde  
Eyes-Golden

Athrun Zala:Age- 17  
Family- Patrick Zala (father)  
- Lenore Zala dead  
Hair- Blue  
Eyes- Green

Kira Yamato:  
Age- 17  
Family- Cagalli Yamato (Younger Sister  
- Mother & Father dead  
Hair-brown  
Eyes- lavender

Lacus Clyne:Age- 16Family-Not told of in storyHair- Light PinkEyes-Baby Blue

Prologue:

Cagalli Yamato and Kira Yamato are brother and sister, their parents died when Kira was 12. They both attend Archangel High School with their friends Lacus Clyne and Athrun Zala. Kira and Lacus have been dating for almost two years now and are thinking about getting married after university. Lacus has been friends with Cagalli since Grade 7 and consider each other like sisters they never had. Athrun has been best friend with Kira for longer then they can remember. The two of them are inseparable, there the closest friends anyone would ever meet. Athrun's also good friends with Lacus to but their not that close. But then there's Cagalli. The two are really really close and it's not just because she's his best buds sister. Lucas and Kira have also noticed this but every time they bring the subject up in front of Cagalli and/or Athrun, they totally deny their feelings for one another. Lacus didn't believe them, so she set them up on a date with each other. Cagalli and Athrun didn't really like the idea but since there's no arguing with Lacus. They agreed to go on the date just to prove Lacus and Kira wrong. Lacus was happy her plan worked. But Kira was a little surprised the two agree on this whole date thing. Kira was happy though, he knew even though Cagalli and Athrun denied their feelings for each other. He knew they liked each other more then just friend. Anyway, Athrun and Cagalli's date was set to be at 7:30pm at the famous La Rosa restaurant. Maybe this date is all the two-love birds need for them to finally realize exactly how much they love one another. And who knows, maybe Athrun and Cagalli well have a little nighttime fun.

Hey everyone...I hope you enjoy my story right know I'm still writing it so if it takes awhile for me to add chapters sorry about that...anyway cya later byez


	2. Ch 1: Getteing Ready

Hey…ok just to let everyone know this Chapter is written as though Cagalli was telling the story. This chapter is kind of boring but still all right to read. Anyway this is like my first big story I'm writing so please be a little nice when you Review  
**Legend**:  
" "- Written when talking  
' ' - Written when thinking

* * *

  
Chapter 1: Getting Ready

" Cagalli, wake up".I opened my eyes to see my dear friend Lacus at the foot of my bed. I slowly got up and looked at the alarm clock and fell back into bed.

" Lacus it's only 7:00".

" So your point is the mall opens at 8 if you want to get something nice for tonight I advise you to get up" Lacus got up and went to the door " Now!"

I was too tired to argue. So I just got up out of bed went to take a shower, while Lacus made breakfast. I grabbed my clothes and went into the bathroom. I turned on the shower, toke off my pyjamas, and jumped right in just letting the hot water run down me for a few minutes before washing my hair.  
Staying in the shower for a little while longer then finally getting out. I brushed my hair and got dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a red t-shirt. After I was finally finished get ready I decided to go downstairs to have breakfast with Lacus. Lacus had made homemade omelettes with beacon, hash browns and sausages.

" Wow this smells really great Lucas" I took a bit of the omelette "and tastes great too"

" Well thank you" Lacus smiled " I'm glad you like it".

After we finished eating we cleaned up and went to the mall. Lacus said I need a new outfit for me to wear for my _date_ with Athrun. Lacus said it would be got to go to her favourite store to find what she wanted for me. I sat down while lacus looked around the store.  
She picked out four outfits for me to try on. I argued for a couple of minutes because of what Lacus choose before I just gave in.

I went and tried on the first outfit but when I showed it to Lacus she didn't like. So I had to go back inside to try on the next two tell Lacus finally found something she liked for me to wear. I had to admit it was cute. It was a two-piece, with a light green halter-top and a black satin mini-skirt. So just for fun I decided to buy with a pair of white tie-up shoes and a black jacket to match the skirt.

**On The Way Home:**

" I can't believe you actually agreed tobuy _that _kind of outfit," Lacus said while driving home

" Well…it is a special night" I couldn't help but blush. I finally noticed Lacus looking at me and couldn't help but look away. Lacus just smiled the rest of the way home.

When we got home Lacus did my hair and make-up. She was so happy Athrun and me were finally going on a date. Lacus so happy she practically attacked Kira when he came home.  
He was on the floor just as surprised as ever giving we this look like was completely unaware of what was going on. I told Lacus she was going a little overbroad but she could careless.I look at the clock.

'Wow! Its already 7:30 Athrun should be here any minute now.' The doorbell rang 'speak of the devil'

* * *

WellI hoped you enjoyed this chapter...and once again (please don't kill me) pleaseReview 


End file.
